


Resting By the Beach

by stellacanta



Series: Shiro's Vacation Week 2k18 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Shiro’s Vacation Week: March 1 - Spring Things, Champion,SleepLance woke up to the sound of waves crashing against the sand, and the smell of salt lingering in the air. He groaned and snuggled closer beneath the blankets and the to the source of warmth wrapped around him. He smiled when he felt the source of warmth pull him closer to them.





	Resting By the Beach

Lance woke up to the sound of waves crashing against the sand, and the smell of salt lingering in the air. He groaned and snuggled closer beneath the blankets and the to the source of warmth wrapped around him. He smiled when he felt the source of warmth pull him closer to them.

Lance buried his nose into their chest and the smile on his face widened. They smelt nice, whoever it was. He let his eyes stay closed, intent on catching a few more minutes of sleep, but the sky grew ever brighter, and his brain was slowly becoming more and more active. He gave up with a huff a moment later and pushed himself up to glare at the bright horizon and the ball of light creeping up from it.

Last night, Shiro had somehow convinced him to sleep without his usual eye mask and he was beginning to regret it. He groaned and let himself flop back into the comfortable bed he was sleeping in. Besides him, he heard his source of warmth groan and let go of their grasp on him. Well, now that he was awake, he might as well get up and- he stopped when he turned and made note of who was sleeping next to him, Shiro.

His gaze softened. That was right, he and Shiro were on vacation. That’s why they were asleep here, in a cozy bed in a small hut by the sea. He looked towards Shiro, still fast asleep, and smiled. Shiro looked so much more relaxed in his sleep, like all the responsibilities that he carried had been let go. Lance settled back down into the bed and closed his eyes, reaching for Shiro’s hand and intertwining their fingers first. He supposed he could sleep for a bit longer. It was comfortable sleeping here with Shiro, and Shiro deserved his rest anyway.


End file.
